Greatest Gift
by Toushiro de Scarlet
Summary: Dear Diva, dengarkan  Jangan bersedih sendirian  Biar ku pasangkan senar berwarna keemasan  Biar ku lantunkan melodi indah tak terkatakan  Hingga kau tak merasa kesepian  Jadikan aku kawan  Kangan kau katakan, kau tak punya teman...    From White Snow


Yaa... Minna –san.. Hajimimashite.. XD  
>Ini.. First Fic Shiro-chan.. Gomen kalau jelek..<br>HitsuxMomo selalu kok.. ^^""

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Bleach punya Shiro-chan.. *Di Tabok Om Tite. Bleach Punya Tite-sensei..Punya Shiro dalam mimpi...<p>

**GREATEST GIFT**

Ini bukan hari yang baik untukku. Hari ini, hari pertamaku di sekolah baruku. Karena mengikuti kerja ayahku, Aku terpaksa ikut ayahku Pindah ke sini. Di sekolah baruku ini, semuanya terasa asing. Teman – temanku cenderung cuek atau sibuk dengan gengnya masing – masing. Maklum, tahun ajaran baru sudah berlangsung beberapa bulan. Wajar saja jika hampir semua anak sudah saling mengenal satu – sama hanya bisa pasrah. Untung ada seorang anak yang mau menemaniku. Namanya Kuchiki Rukia.

Walaupun dia teman baikku (Atau mungkin satu – satunya temanku) dia lebih senang berduaan dengan temannya, atau mungkin lebih pantas di sebut pacar, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tiga minggu setelah masuk sekolah, kebetulan sekali sekolahku mengadakan Rekreasi. Semua murid bersemangat menyambutnya, Kecuali aku. Aku begitu rindu dengan teman – teman lamaku. Beberapa temanku kadang masih sesekali mengirim surat. Namun, hal itu tidak cukup mengobati rasa kesepian yang ku rasa. Apalagi, tepat saat Rekreasi nanti berlangsung, Aku berulang tahun.

Hari ini rasanya berlangsung begitu lama. Aku benar – benar merasa jenuh. Aku ingin cepat cepat pulang. Konsentrasiku buyar dan aku tidak bisa memerhatikan pelajaran. Iseng. Aku menulis di atas secarik kertas.

_Bagaikan Alat musik tak bernada  
>Itulah diriku kini<br>Bagaikan gitar kehilangan senarnya  
>Itulah diriku tak berseni<br>Biarkan aku menemukanmu  
>'Tuk melantunkan lagu untukmu<em>

Bel skolah berbunyi nyaring, tanda sekolah udai. Aku dengan tergesa – gesa membereskan tasku dan beranjak pulang. Tanpa ku sadari, Coretan kecilku tadi tertinggal begitu saja di laci mejaku.

"Momo! Mau pulang bareng ngak?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ah... Ngak papa kok, aku pulang sendiri saja. Lagi pula, Kurosaki-kun sudah menunggumu tuh.." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, pagi pagi sekali, aku sudah sampai di kelas. Aku duduk di bangku. Tanganku menyentuh sesuatu halus di laci meja.<br>Sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapi berada di sana dan tertulis...

_Dear Diva, dengarkan...  
>Janganlah bersedih sendirian<br>Biar kupasangkan senar berwarna keemasan  
>Biar kulantunkan melodi indah tak terkatakan<br>Hingga kau tak merasa kesepian  
>Jadikanlah aku kawan<br>Jangan katakan kau tak punya teman...  
>From The White Snow<em>

Aku terhenyak. Siapa itu White Snow? Aku tidak menemukan petunjuk sedikitpun. Di kelas belum ada orang. Aku memperhatikan tulisan pada kertas di tanganku. Tulisannya terlalu rapi, tidak serapi tulisan anak laki-laki. Mungkin saja di tulis oleh anak perempuan? Tapi, kenapa memakai nama aneh itu? Ah, Bingung! Aku membalik kertas puisi itu dan menuliskan balasan...

_Jangan bersembunyi di balik kelambu  
>Tunjukkan jati dirimu<br>Ia yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan  
>Tak berniat sungguh – sungguh tuk berkawan<br>_

Dengan penuh harap, aku menaruhnya kembali di laci. Aku berharap, White Snow akan menemukannya.

Dugaanku tepat. Lagi – lagi, White Snow membalasnya. Pertemanan di atara aku dan dia pun terjalin seiring dengan kata – kata yang mengalir. Namun, tak sedikitpun petunjuk mengenai siapa White Snow itu. Aku berusaha menebak – nebak. Namun tak berani bertanya

Waktu Rekreasi semakin dekar. Sedikit banyak,aku sudah bisa berteman dengan murid – murid lain. Meskipun begitu, tetap saja tak ada yang bisa menandingi kedekatanku dengan teman misteriusku itu.

Ketika tepat sehari sebelum Rekreasi, Aku mendapatkan secarik kertas dari White Snow.

_Kan kubuka baju Zirah yang selama ini menutupi wajahku  
>Kan kukuak kelambu yang penuh tanda tanya<br>Kuharap engkai tahu  
>Siapakah aku ternyata.<em>

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Siapakah gerangan pangeran misteriuku itu? Ah, jadi merasa seperti putri dalam dongeng masa kecilku nih. Gelisah aku jadinya.

Hari yang dinanti tiba, Tidak seorangpun tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Sepanjang perjalanan ke Kebun Binatang, Aku tidak bisa menikmati. Aku sibuk melirik ke sana – sini, mencari siapakah gerangan pangeranku. Lagi – lagi, aku tidak menemukan SATU pun petunjuk. Tidak ada seorang teman yang mendekatiku. Semua sibuk menikmati pertunjukan teater Hewan atau kegiatan lainnya.

Haripun menjadi sore, dan sore menjadi malam. Rombongan kelasku makan malam di salah satu restoran bernuansa modern minimalis. Ada _Live Music _ yang mengalun ketika orang sedang mengisi perut.

Ketika rombongan sedang asyik makan malam, tiba – tiba salah satu murid laki – laki yang bertubuh kecil dan berambut putih seputih salju itu maju ke depan. Namanya Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dia mendekati gitaris yang baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah lagu. Ia meminjam gitar dan mulai memetiknya pelan pelan. Dengan suara yang indah, Hitsugaya bernyanyi...

_Janganlah bersedih wahai Divaku sayang  
>Tersenyumlah dan nyanyikan lagu untukku<br>Kupasangkan senar emas untukmu sayang  
>Di Hari Ulang Tahunmu<br>Selamat Ulang tahun wahai Divaku sayang  
>Ingatlah aku sahabtmu<br>Jangan bersedih lagi Sayang  
>Karena aku selalu ada untukmu<br>_

Semua orang bertepuk tangan riuh begitu Hitsugaya menyelesaikan lagunya. Aku terhenyak. Kata kata itu hanya di ketahui olehnya dan White Snow. Ya, Mungkin saja aku benar, Kalau begitu, Hitsugaya Toushiro adalah White Snow. Lelaki itu berjalan dengan santai mengahampiriku. Dengan wajah malu – malu dia menyerahkan sebuah mawar putih. Seputih rambutnya.

"Hai Hinamori. Selamat Ulang Tahun ya. Semoga lagu dan mawar ini cukup indah untuk menjadi kado ulang tahunmu..," Kata Hitsugaya tersenyum.

"I, Itu.. Sudah lebih dari cukup kok.. Hitsugaya – kun.." Jawabku sambil menerima mawar darinya.

* * *

><p>Waah.. Akhirnya...<br>Gimana? Ini First Fic Shiro-chan soalnya? Gomen kalau jelek..


End file.
